humancommunicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creative Stories
This article includes crate stories about various topics. Anybody can participate to enrich story. Zeng Fanzhi Neat man, I met in the corner of the Japanese style tavern. Hot air cloaked the surrounding like a stuffed balloon, and it’s him; walk down the sun pattered asphalt surface and a wriggling warm like bridge, wearing striped long sleeve coat with dark blue tie. He refused the offer that he may take off the coat, but wished remain wearing with it. One can read my being awkward and not knowing what to speak in a flurry. At least, I am thankful to my cold sake and sipping it. Sat with a colleague whom close to him in common time… We are stranger each other, not knowing anything at all, however, it’s much natural to cover ourselves with a certain amount of kindness. Chatting this and that, and time is going by…. Why are you giving me your calling card, why do I have to receive it… “It’s a Trust…..the card contains my information. I am giving you of my information, perhaps it contains a secret. That answer sounds cool. Trust- toward the other party! The card is being handed over with the grandiose word : TRUST. Looking down the piece of calling card and thinking of the painting series, “the Mask” of Zeng Fanzhi- a Chinese painter. Though he is sitting over there, for whom I have noting to do with; though we are living in a same age. Watching the same news, sympathize the same trouble of recession, and we are same modern hominide whom stride around, like a dust, under the same sky and the valley of the high rise. We are meeting with no name, or talking everyday but stay behind the Mask safely, though. There’s no such meddling beauty of Dionysus, singing aria, in the dark down deep earth like a Phantom of Opera- It’s just an enclosure of the strangers- sinking into the insipid solitude. Zeng Fanzhi painted the famous “mask” series since 1994. The painter was born in 1964, Wohan, then came to Beijing. The painter saw urbanization, the landing of the wave of the capitalism, the chaos of the Chinese society in the bloody revolution and changes in the city life, he had feeling of lost of existence and ill communication with others. They are holding a hands together but all staring straight forward with masks. Do not know where is own figure. A big and cross shaped eyes are definitely surprised at the surge of the information and knowledge. Exaggerated big mouths are laughing, though it’s all same shaped, looks there are lot to say. No sight is encountering anyone under the Mask.. The painter believes, the role of the artist should represent the society he lives. It is not acceptable to be obscured in deep mountain and painting the scene of 18c while one is physically living in this 21st c. My coverall is being sent by the piece of calling card, the time is going by while I do not know what I want, nor what I wish to speak, without my cognition. Where am I….? I continue live…as an outsider…like an annoying piece of sand in the rice bowl… Moby-Dick Herman Melville,1819-1891, America I was seeking an answer for the meaning of a mankind fighting against the power of the nature, while I read a “Moby Dick”, written by Herman Melville. We may usually find underlying thought of Christianism such as ‘original sin’ or ‘fatalism’ out of domineering foundation of Puritans and Carl Bang over majority American folks. Under the name of civilization and development, the Nature is loosing it’s original characteristics of being. The Moby Dick ; the white whale in the novel, can be translated into universe or a weed growing right beside me. The captain Ahab, all out to get even with the whale is standing for a mankind do anything against the law of nature, or running after the immediate gain only to fulfill his ego. It is very much in personal point of reading a Melville’s Moby Dick, but I think it translates one distinctive objective; to live harmoniously in nature while we are in this age of reappraised Oriental philosophy and pantheism. The author Herman Melville was born in 1819 from the well-off family in America. He was raised in fortunate surrounding in New York until his father failed a business when he was 16, then they moved to Alibany(?) and had to stop the school after a few months. He finds a job at the British merchant ship. He had been suffered in poverty after returned from England. He went to New Bedford, then a center harbor of the whale industry. He found a job on a whale ship and embarked to South Pacific. Whale ship’s life was a dangerous and bone breaking labors. Melville escaped from the hardship and started new life in one of the south pacific islands with “Taipi” tribes whose keeping tradition of cannibalism. It was known that, it’s there he opened his eyes into new meaning of living in primitive life style without civilization. His experience as an whaler becomes a strong bases of his novel, of course. One character “Quiqake” in his novel definitely a motif from the “Taipi” tribes. “Quiqake” is the person who possesses wild and untamed characters who’s very difficult to approach at first. But Ishmael saved his own life, after all, out of the raft made by “Quiqake” which was intended for his coffin in preparation to his death. We must note that Ishmael, who’s a story teller and at the same time, main role in the book, survived by the wild man- Quiquake’s coffin. On the contrary, Ahab signifies common mankind who is in the quest of Moby Dick. Whaling was an important industry in America until the discovery of oil in 1859, Pennsylvania. If we consider that whaling industry era symbolizes a civilization, Ahab was described as a person who is pursuing fantasy adventure, egoistic and destructive. He is the captain of the whaler and bitten by white whale, Moby Dick. He has to cut off his leg and made his crutch out of the bone of the whale and chasing after Moby Dick to kill and revenge, rather than the duty of wailing itself. After all he met his death by Moby Dick. Herman Melville uses Ahab as in motif of tragic king from the Bible, but the initial point of tragedy is the thought of killing Moby Dick. Ahab was preoccupied by the rage of killing Moby Dick whilst he is studying very hard and deeply about all the facts of the whales. He insinuated other sailors to join him, to kill and revenge Moby Dick by boastfully telling that he knows how to get it, and all about the whales. Sailors did not listen other’s opinion, the Steve, said not to fight against the laws of the nature. ‘God is not on your side, Our voyage is cursed, We can sail safer and better than this….only if we change our mind, Sailors chant with political callings of Ahab and gets into the hunting of the Moby Dick, yet surprised by Ahab’s impulsive and intimidating action, in a way, to enjoy such state of thrill – and to the killing fury of the whale. Man is enjoying savageness by nature, maybe…. We do not have any idea if white whale is really existing or not, but the white color depicts a pure nature. If one bring up the bases of Christianism, it may interpreted an existence of good and evil. Philosophical and mysterious but what if we look into the fact this way: it would be good, to preserve the nature while it’d be an evil to destroying it. In the novel, there are many beautiful descriptions of the faces of the sea, as waves of the water and the scene of the whales swimming around, Melville is emphasizing the greatness and peacefulness of the nature. If we look at the angle as Ahab conquering Moby Dick, the savage and primitive power of the nature, and Ahab is representing the will of mankind to challenge and overcome of the nature. It would be nice. However, the result would be a destruction of human nature and followed by a downfall and death. This book carries much knowledge of the whales as to be called ‘the encyclophidia of whales’, and asking a philosophical queries to the human and natures being thru the eyes of Ahab and Ishmael. As the importance of the GREEN is much appealing in this age, what could we think about by reading this novel? It could be difficult to find an answer the Technological advance can co exist with the praise of GREEN, but we must find a way somehow. How to Predict the Future? How can we predict the future? It is almost impossible or never possible. If somebody could do it, who will buy a lottery ticket? The future predict person will take it always. Hence, nobody will invest any money for future businesses as well as lottery. However, as Scientists do in signalling processing we can predict multiple futures. In particular, we can reduce a lot of uncertainty to see the future. Let's discuss now how to predict futures scientifically. Scientists usually considers futures by three Ps and a W where three Ps are possible, probable, and preferable futures and a W is wildcards. The future can be illustrated based on the past and the present as shown in the figure 1 Since we live in a causal space, the past to the present is already determined. Thus, the path from the past to the present is able to a known fact. We, of cause, can not know every events in the past to present path but it is obvious that the path can never be changed any longer. How about the path form the present to the future? Frankly speaking, we don't know it to which direction it will go among red point, the blue point and the green point. Hence, in order to predict future we must understand that there is a lot of uncertainties, e.g, in figure 1 from the bottom black arrow to the top black arrow. If we collects many facts from the past to present, Scientists state that we can reduce the uncertainties, i.e, narrowing the width of two block arrows. However, unfortunately the future usually will not go straightly, i.e., not go for the blue point. It goes to somewhere else, hard to the predictable point such as the red point or the green point. It says that my simple way \emph{without preparing for the future seriously} can probably not bring you to the true future. Assume that the future is the red point as in Figure 2 where my future is not the true future. My future represents my preferred future and predicted future based on only my narrow knowledge. A homo-sapiens has a great tendency to narrow the uncertainty into his situation when he images something. He want to related the future to his strength areas and do not want to see wide which will probably disconnect the direction of the future from his way. To improve our future prediction ability, we need to exercise three methods as Scientists do in a Lab. First, you need to wide your view by collecting information much more than what you have now and try to search the stronger direction which looks more in line with the true future than my way. Sometimes, or high probably, the true future will not be on the my way, as we can see in Figure 2. Moreover, because of your limited knowledge, my uncertainty range even can probably not include the the direction to the true future. Next, if you find the stronger direction forward to the true future, it is now the time to narrow the range of the general uncertainty. If you start to narrow the range of my uncertainty by skipping the first step, you will probably never reach to the right direction for the future prediction. By the narrowing, you will reduce your energy and selects a few item able to concentrate. Finally, although my way is far from the strong future way, it is early for you to give up your future. Since you now know the strong direction of the future, you can shape to the future much easier than before. If you stick on the my future, how can you shape the future well. Remember that ``clear knowledge of enemy situations is necessary to win in a battle -- 100 fights 100 wins''.